


DE MADRUGADA

by tabora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pasa por la cabeza de Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	DE MADRUGADA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/gifts).



> Hola, esta es una pequeña historia, sip, muuyyy pequeña. En realidad solo son cinco minutos en la madrugada de un personaje. Pero quería hacer algo y dedicárselo a una persona, y esto es lo que me ha salido.  
> Hay alguien, una chica, una mujer con una gran imaginación, que nos hace reír y entristecer con sus historias, y es una persona a la que me siento honrada de conocer.  
> Esa persona presenta su nuevo libro y la verdad, me emociona poder decir eso de: "conozco" a la autora.  
> Daina, esta historia es para ti, es corta y con errores que seguramente tú no cometerías, pero es mi forma de desearte mucha suerte con el nuevo libro. Por cierto si coincides en algún sitio con Ericaenfurecida, dile que también es para ella.

DE MADRUGADA

De tabora para Daina (y con el Beteo de Maca, menos mal que la tengo a ella)

 

Hay muchas cosas que Stiles no puede hacer, por ejemplo, dormir la noche entera de un tirón. Bueno, de hecho a veces ni consigue dormir un rato en toda la noche. 

Entonces se levanta y suele aprovechar para seguir investigando, hacer los deberes o leer un rato. Hoy, afortunadamente llevan dos semanas de tranquilidad, por lo que no hay nada extraño por el bosque ni por el pueblo, así que no hay nada que investigar por lo que solo le quedaban las otras opciones. Y es lo que ha estado haciendo, terminar un libro y hacer el comentario para la clase de literatura. La verdad es que cuando eligió el libro, solo lo hizo para practicar su español a la vez que hacia el trabajo, pero había sido una sorpresa el descubrir que la intriga que desarrollaba la autora en "La camarera de la Gran Vía" le había atrapado. Por internet había comprado otro libro de la misma autora, pero no le había llegado todavía, y ahora no tenía nada que hacer, ya había acabado el trabajo y era demasiado pronto para empezar a releer el libro, le encantaba hacerlo con los que le gustaban, pero no dos veces en la misma semana. 

Pero, lo que a las cuatro y veintisiete de la madrugada sí puede hacer es pensar en sus amigos. Hasta hace poco su único amigo era normalito y ahora "literalmente", no es normal. Ahora tiene más amigos, los mismos que en el poco tiempo que lleva conociendo, también han cambiado y ahora tampoco son “normales”. En resumen, puede pensar en cómo ha cambiado toda su vida desde que decidió meterse en el interesante caso en el que trabajaba su padre e "ir a investigar" la aparición de medio cuerpo en el bosque.

Y vale que a estas horas de la mañana, hay detalles que se le escapan, ahora no recuerda cuanto le costó comprar la cadena con la que intentó atar a Scott, si alguna vez había mirado a Erika pensando que estaba buena (el caso es que seguro que lo estaba, pero vamos tiene diecisiete, no le puedes pedir que buscara debajo del pelo enmarañado, los granos y la ropa enorme), o si antes de "conocer" a Issac alguna vez pudo ver sus magulladuras. Lo curioso es que hasta hace muy poco tiempo, sabía exactamente la ropa que tenia Lydia, o cuando estrenaba unos zapatos. Todas las noches podría haber hecho una quiniela sobre la ropa que luciría el día siguiente y seguramente hubiera ganado el premio gordo, si fallaba seria porque, en el último momento, Lydia había decidido probar una nueva combinación con un pañuelo o un bolso "robado" del armario de su madre (y ese, aunque suene espeluznante, no lo tiene controlado... del todo). Ahora no piensa en la ropa de Lydia, bueno si vamos mas allá, tampoco piensa de “esa” forma cuando mira a la pelirroja.

No sabe por qué le pasa eso, y es raro porque ahora de alguna forma, no puede predecir lo que Lydia va a vestir, pero... puede saber las veces que Derek se ha puesto esa camiseta negra que se le ajusta como una segunda piel.

Derek Hale. Tal vez no puede recordar la ropa que se puso el día que le conocieron, pero recuerda claramente la camiseta negra, los pantalones negros un poco anchos y la cazadora de cuero del hombre lobo. Incluso recuerda que, a pesar de que los echó de sus tierras (no piensa confesar, ni incluso a si mismo que... sintió un poco de miedo), cuando se iban no podía dejar de pensar que parecía un chico del instituto, uno tratando de imponerse, incluso parecía ir disfrazado como para dar miedo (bueno, no hay muchos tíos vestidos de negro y con chupas de cuero en Beacon Hills). 

A ver, él nunca ha sido del grupo de los "guapos y magníficos" ni del de… "los perdedores" Bueno, supone que no pertenece a ese grupo por el pequeño hecho de que su padre es el Sheriff, y a nadie le gusta enemistarse con él. Pero a lo que iba, ha tenido mucho tiempo para observar a los "chulos", ver como actúan, como hablan e incluso como se visten para impresionar, y ese día Derek parecía un chico del último curso disfrazado. Bueno, su amenaza sonaba muy real, pero... ¡Vale, que le crucifiquen pero era el tío mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida!

Luego había visto observado y catalogado todas sus camisetas: blanca de pico, negra, marrón, gris con botones, negra de pico, la azul de manga corta, la gris sin mangas, la blanca de cuello redondo, la gris jaspeada, la de botones granate, la negra sin mangas, la caqui de manga corta... UY!, y la camisa negra, esa de botones que...Está bien, quizás se fija demasiado en las camisetas de Derek.

¡Hey! es que fijarse en sus pantalones... bueno, casi siempre son negros, y ceñidos. Ahora que lo piensa, cree que no le ha vuelto a ver con el negro ancho del primer día, bueno tal vez lo utilice cuando viaja, por eso de estar mas cómodo, para que su "amigo", el pequeño Derek, este más a gusto.

...Y que conste que no es que piense mucho en el pequeño Derek, bueno, no debería llamarlo así porque de pequeño... ejem, por lo que ha visto de pequeño no tiene nada (vale, sí, está solo, en su habitación y de madrugada, así que puede confesarlo). Pero es que él no tiene la culpa de que cada vez que le ve, su mirada baje por su propia voluntad, detallando toda su anatomía.

Bueno, jamás se lo confesaría a Scott, bueno ni a nadie, pero es que no sabe por qué, cuando Derek está cerca, todos los demás dejan de tener importancia. Bueno, en realidad es que ÉL se convierte en lo más importante.

Empieza a tener sueño así que se acurruca abrazando la almohada, ahora que lo piensa... De acuerdo, lo piensa y recuerda muchas veces (hemos quedado en que a estas horas puede reconocerlo), ha visto a Derek algunas veces sin camiseta. 

Sip, definitivamente, Derek le gusta más sin camiseta, y no es que se pregunte si todos esos músculos son reales, si la piel sobre ellos será suave, si estará caliente al tacto, si... ejem, ejem, lo sabe.

Sí. Lo sabe porque los ha tocado, los ha sentido apretados contra su cuerpo, por delante y por detrás, tris tras....ok, está empezando a pensar tonterías. 

Bueno, como son sus tonterías puede fantasear con el cuerpo duro del lobo, con sus ojos verdes o azules, en realidad no sabe cuando le pone más. Vale, puede sonar raro pero, Derek se la pone dura. 

Eso es normal, que se la ponga dura (ya sabes, no se miente a estas horas y menos a uno mismo), la cosa es que cuando está en modo sourwolf, con las cejas fruncidas y todo eso, también le pone, y también cuando se pone en modo lobo-on, ya sabes, con mas pelos, de lo normal, uñas largas, demasiados dientes y no-cejas... Upss! (eso lo dejamos para otro momento). El caso es que cuando está transformado, Derek también gusta bastante, mucho, un montón. 

Casi sin darse cuenta mueve sus caderas contra la almohada, se pregunta qué pensaría Derek si supiera que se la casca en la ducha pensando en él... tiene que reconocerlo, eso lo hace a menudo últimamente, así que siendo sincero, debería aceptar que le gusta Derek. Mucho.

Empieza a no sentir la mayoría de los músculos del cuerpo y de alguna forma su habitación ya no está, y es Derek el que le sujeta en la piscina, apoyándole contra la pared haciendo que sus piernas y brazos le rodeen, sintiendo su... Zzzzzz

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es todo. Es solo una pequeña tontería para darte las gracias por darnos, con tus historias, la posibilidad de escapar de la realidad por un rato.
> 
> Un beso cariño.
> 
> …Eso si, puedes continuarla… si te atreves.


End file.
